


Makes Three

by Efnysien



Series: Makes Three [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha!hannibal, Alpha/Omega, Dubious scientific claims about the benefits of semen, Hannibal sucks, I think Hannibal would be very into seeing Will in labour, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!will, Pregnancy, Pretty graphic childbirth, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efnysien/pseuds/Efnysien
Summary: Will gives birth to his and Hannibal's first child
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Makes Three [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047682
Comments: 4
Kudos: 255





	Makes Three

Hannibal was no stranger to beauty, having made a point of surrounding himself with nearly nothing else for the better part of his life. But he was quite certain that he had never seen anything as exquisite in its pain as the sight of Will labouring beautifully before him. He was on his knees and elbows, face pressed into the bed and hidden between his forearms. His stomach hung heavily between his spread legs and brushed against the sheets with his laboured breathing. The fact that this moment was also created by Hannibal only heightened its beauty. He was pleased with his decision to have Will give birth in Hannibal’s home, both to not have to share this vision with the world and for the sight of Will’s dark, sweaty curls and pale body against the deep red bed sheets. 

Will groaned and clenched the sheets between his fists, stomach straining as another contraction hit. They had started seven hours ago and were still too far apart to suggest that his labour was progressing any more rapidly. Hannibal smiled. As it was his first birth, it was not particularly surprising that Will should expect a long, slow labour. After situating Will in the spare bedroom prepared for this occasion, Hannibal had spent most of those seven hours in his office downstairs, finishing up some research for an article he was working on. The idea that above him Will’s thoughts and body were being dictated by Hannibal even without his presence gave him a keen sense of power. Besides, there was little that could be done at this point but wait, and he felt this was a prudent use of his time. But of course, he could only keep himself away for so long. 

“Hannibal,” Will gasped, turning his head to look up at him as Hannibal perched on the side of the large bed. Will’s eyes met his for a moment, then he scoffed and turned away again.

“Oh, you’re _loving_ this.”

“What is there not to love?” Hannibal said, resting a hand in Will’s curls. “You are bringing forth new life. Our child, Will. The first of many.”

Will exhaled sharply, a sardonic laugh that carried into a low keen as another contraction overtook him. 

“If you think I’m letting you do this to me again…”

Hannibal said nothing to that, just smiled at the back of Will’s head and made soothing noises while he ran his hand along the arch of Will’s sweaty, naked back. Regardless of Will’s desires right now, come his next heat the choice would be entirely out of his hands. Hannibal hoped that Will would be pregnant again within six weeks of this birth, and looked forward to seeing Will’s face when he realised his body had betrayed him yet again. 

Hannibal enjoyed what this pregnancy had done to Will’s body and was loathe to see it return to its former state. Beyond the swollen, heavy belly, his nipples had grown puffy, sensitive and dark and while he retained a slender frame his hips had noticeably widened. His skin was dewy and always had an attractive, rosy flush. All unquestionable signs of Hannibal’s dominion over him. He had also become much more needy, both sexually and emotionally. There were times during his pregnancy when Hannibal felt he could have made Will do anything for him in order to maintain Hannibal’s approval and affection. He regretted that he had not tested this quite as much as he would have liked, but the future held limitless opportunities. 

“Please tell me I’m close.” Will already sounded quite tired.

“Let me check.” 

Hannibal stood, keeping his hand on Will’s lower back, and moved so that he was standing directly behind Will. He pushed two fingers into his cunt, which was already wet and slippery as Will’s body prepared itself for birth. 

“You’re barely three centimetres dilated, Will. I’m afraid we have a long way to go yet.”

Will looked back over his shoulder, gazing quite calmly into Hannibal’s eyes. Hannibal returned his gaze mildly. 

“You like seeing me in pain. Your pain.”

“Yes,” Hannibal said simply. “I would have you always like this if I could.”

_And I can._

Will’s eyes didn’t break from his until he was once again wracked by another contraction. He pushed his forehead into the sheets with a steady groan which he held for the entire length of the pain. Hannibal felt his body clench in pulses around his fingers. His cock stiffened in his trousers; he was not surprised to find himself so affected by Will’s current situation. He pushed a third finger into Will, pumping them in and out twice before dragging them forward to rub slick over Will’s small vestigial cock. 

“But there are methods that may ease the process somewhat for you.”

Will started at the sensitive touch and scowled at Hannibal out of the corner of his eye. His shoulders rose and fell heavily. 

“Hardly the time, Hannibal.”

“On the contrary, it may be precisely the time. An orgasm will relax your body and take some of the edge off the pain for a while. And many studies have shown that being mated by an alpha during labour significantly increases hormone production and helps soften the cervix. I would be happy to do it.”

Will huffed a laugh. “That’s incredibly selfless of you.” He continued to breathe deeply, but Hannibal felt this may be more to do now with Hannibal’s steady rubbing of his cock, which had not needed much coaxing to stiffen between his fingers. 

“I would do anything for you, Will.” Hannibal said solemnly. 

“Then please. Just fucking _do it_.”

Hannibal wasted no time with foreplay after that, simply unbuttoning his fly, pulling out his cock and smoothly pushing it into Will’s cunt. His earlier surliness forgotten, Will’s body opened greedily for him. This was what Will needed. A good fuck from an alpha could pump enough endorphins into him to keep him in a blissed out state for a short amount of time and make him more receptive to the changes of his body. It was also true that Hannibal’s sperm could trigger labour to progress faster. He immediately set up a brusque and relentless pace. With every firm thrust Will was jerked forward and gave a hitched moan. He sank down lower and spread his legs wider. 

Will’s moans became pained once again as another contraction rolled over him. He began to writhe, but Hannibal placed firm hands on his hips, just beneath the obscene jut of his belly. He held him in place and pulled him back onto his cock, groaning himself at how tight Will became in that moment. He didn’t let his rhythm falter for a second and let the sound of Will’s pained gasps and the sucking sound of flesh on flesh consume him. 

Hannibal wanted to bring Will to orgasm and then release in him as quickly as possible. He slid one hand around and found Will’s cock again. Using the slick wet juices from Will’s cunt as lube he began rubbing over the head.

“Oh God, Hannibal…”

“Do you want me to fill you up, Will? Do you need it?”

“Yes, yes, I need it… Hannibal, _please_ …”

“Even though you are already so full with my child? Your body still wants more.”

Will let out a strangled sob and struggled to spread his legs even wider, belly pressing heavily into the tangled sheets. 

“I wonder, could I ever make you fat enough? Perhaps I should put twins in you next time.”

Will shook his head as much as he could with his face pressed into the bed sheets. Hannibal knew his face would be sweat slick and burning from shame as he tried to deny to himself how much he wanted to keep being bred. Hannibal was charmed by Will’s commitment to attempting this denial even as his body began to shudder with orgasm. Hannibal’s constant hand on his cock rushed him over the edge and he keened and rocked against Hannibal’s cock. 

Hannibal felt the rushes of slick from Will’s cunt, and pulled his cheeks apart with both hands to watch his cock force some of the slick to dribble down Will’s thighs with each fat, sucking thrust. 

He felt his own orgasm approaching, and with it the primal desire to make Will take his knot. However, he knew it was not recommended to knot a labouring omega in case complications occurred with the delivery. He pulled partway out as his knot began to swell, before stuffing it partly back in so that Will’s opening was stretched obscenely on the rapidly expanding knot. Hannibal put a quick hand to Will’s thigh as he tried to pull away from the stinging stretch. 

“No, no – Hannibal, _don’t_ -”

Hannibal held him firmer and shushed him gently, transfixed on the sight of Will’s hole straining to take his knot. 

“A taste of what you have to look forward to.”

And then he was coming, letting out a low growl and breathing hard through his nostrils. He closed his eyes, and felt he could already smell the change in Will’s hormones. Will certainly looked more boneless, and the next contraction that hit him after Hannibal pulled out didn’t seem to bother him as much. He merely breathed through it and let out a sigh when Hannibal clinically pushed two fingers inside him to check dilation. Still no change, but it was likely too early to tell. 

~

For the next two hours Will’s contractions felt like intense but manageable cramps, and he was both relieved and nervous when Hannibal told him that he was now twice as dilated as before. After that, however, things slowed down once more and he endured another seven hours of ever increasing pain. The contractions came closer and closer together and each one felt like a red hot knife in his guts. He moaned and sweated his way through them, grinding his teeth and hissing out pained breaths between them. His globe-like stomach felt like a lead weight and between that and the wracking pain Will found himself barely able to move. Hannibal had pushed some pillows under his chest and he rested most of his weight on them rather than his forearms, which seemed to tremble at the thought of bearing his frame. 

Hannibal had been soothingly rubbing his swollen belly as his body seized up with yet another contraction, and when it passed he stood up and left the room. Will let out a desperate high pitched whine and made a failed attempt to grab at his wrist. Hannibal returned just as the next contraction hit, carrying a basin of water and a wash cloth. He gently took Will’s chin in his fingers and turned his face towards him, before passing the cool cloth over his heated and sweaty skin. Will closed his eyes and sighed. Hannibal also cleaned Will’s back, arms and sides, but he felt a perverse pleasure at seeing the sticky mess on Will’s thighs left from the increasing amount of slick leaking from his cunt and left it alone. 

He pushed several pillows against the bed stead, before climbing up and leaning against them with his legs outstretched. He coaxed Will up and helped him lift one leg over Hannibal’s thighs so he was straddling him. He gently guided him down so that Will’s head rested on his shoulder. He placed his hands under his straining stomach and lifted it so that he was supporting all its weight. Will let out a sob of relief. When the next contraction came he bit down hard on Hannibal’s shoulder through his dress shirt and Hannibal felt some damp drips fall onto his trousers. 

The pain had passed unbearable for Will.

“Hannibal, please… please fuck me.”

Hannibal enjoyed having Will desperate and begging for respite, but he had no intention of doing anything more to dampen this exquisite picture. Will would endure it all for him.

“Please… I can’t do it-”

“You can, Will. You know I only want what is best for you, and in my opinion it would be best for you to let the labour naturally take its course. You’re doing so well.”

Will let out a choked and frustrated sob and dug his teeth into Hannibal’s shoulder again. 

“It hurts so bad,” he whispered. Hannibal pushed the slick curls back from his face and pressed a kiss to his damp forehead.

Poor, sweet Will. And the worst was only yet to come. 

~

Will had been feeling a driving urge to push, and was nearly weeping with pain and frustration as Hannibal refused to let him. His body still wasn’t open enough and he would only sap his strength. What was worse, his nipples had begun steadily leaking milk, which mortified Will and thrilled Hannibal. He caught some on his fingertips and nudged them between Will’s weakly protesting lips.

As he drew harsh breaths through his next contraction, he felt Hannibal’s fingers push inside him for one of his now regular checks of his cervix. Hannibal made a satisfied sound, fingers lingering slightly before he pulled them out. 

“You’re ready to start pushing.”

Will braced his hands on Hannibal’s shoulders, but Hannibal caught a wrist in one hand and kissed it softly. 

“No, Will. On your back. I want to see your face.”

Will was clearly exhausted, but still managed to huff out a small laugh as he let Hannibal roll him onto his back. “Is that your medical opinion, doctor?”

Hannibal settled him back against the pillows but didn’t say anything: as every omega had been taught in high school health class, Will already knew that a squatting or hands and knees position was best for an easy delivery. Hannibal just wanted a good look at him. And if he could make this long labour even more torturous for Will, then all the better. 

Will considered trying to fight him on this, but he felt as if all the strength had been sucked out of him. He didn’t know where he was going to get the energy to push from. 

He let Hannibal manhandle his legs until they were splayed apart and Hannibal was kneeling between them. Hannibal looked between his legs, then up at Will’s face, with his bright feverish eyes, wet tousled hair and red cheeks. 

“On your next contraction, bear down and push, okay, Will?”

Will had hoped that by the time he reached this stage he would be in the homestretch. But he felt like he was still only midway through the race, as a long hour of straining and pushing passed with no end in sight. 

“Hannibal, there’s something wrong. I can’t, I can’t -”

“You’re both fine, Will, and you can. You are learning what you’re body is capable of.”

Will continued to push, feeling a growing pressure and a sudden intense burning. He had never felt anything like it in his life. He threw back his head and groaned his way through it. Hannibal allowed himself only a glimpse of the sublime sight of sweat rolling down Will’s throat before returning his focus to the delivery. That was an image he had a lifetime to pore over in his mind. The baby was starting to crown, and he pushed Will’s legs back towards his chest and watched as he stretched impossibly wide around the baby’s head.

“Will, you are perfect.”

Will didn’t answer, chest heaving as he waited for the next contraction. It came mercifully quickly and he bore down with a guttural cry between his clenched teeth. The baby’s head emerged more, and Hannibal used two fingers on either side of Will’s opening to stretch him further and aid the baby’s passage out. He caught the baby’s head as it fully emerged, and on the next contraction inserted two fingers into Will to ease out the shoulders one at a time. 

With that, the rest of the baby slid out in a rush and Will gave a weak cry that was overwhelmed by the high wail of the newborn. 

Hannibal immediately moved the baby onto Will’s chest, whose arms came up automatically to cradle her. She continued to cry and Will just seemed stunned as he gazed entranced at her, his breathing heavy and uneven. Hannibal moved round the bed and gently moved Will’s nipple to the baby’s mouth. She began to suck immediately, leaving the room almost silent apart from Will’s laboured exhalations. 

Hannibal placed one hand on Will’s distended belly and the other on the back of his head, leaning to press his cheek into Will’s hair and inhale. 

~

Will did not particularly enjoy his first month of fatherhood; he felt constantly tired and his nipples were sore. Moreover, he was somewhat prickly and distant with Hannibal, who seemed to delight in all of this, and who Will knew was waiting patiently for his first heat in ten months. A nanny was brought in to care for the baby in preparation, and Will told Hannibal he needn’t have bothered. 

Hannibal just smiled and waited. 

Hannibal was not surprised when he emerged triumphant. As soon as Will was wrapped in the fog of heat he burned for Hannibal’s touch. He begged and sobbed prettily for Hannibal to please give him his knot, to please, _please_ put a baby in him. After breeding him for three days straight, Hannibal went one better, and made good on his promise to get Will pregnant with twins. Will had sulked for days when they found out, but as the pregnancy hormones kicked in he became receptive once again to Hannibal’s touch and to what Hannibal considered his true station in life. 

Six months later, Hannibal stepped into his study to find Will sitting quietly in one of the leather armchairs. He was shirtless and his head was bent over the baby that was contentedly suckling at his breast as he pressed gentle kisses into her wispy hair. Both the baby and Will’s hands were resting on his bulging stomach, which at six months already looked beyond full term. Hannibal knew that Will was already so heavy with his children that he found it uncomfortable to walk. He wanted Will to forget what it ever felt like to not have the weight of Hannibal inside him. 

Hannibal stepped up to him and ran his fingers through his curls. Will leaned his head against him and looked up at him adoringly. 

“I don’t think you have ever been so beautiful as you are in this moment, Will.”

“I didn’t know you had a thing for beached whales, Hannibal,” Will said, glancing away, but his cheeks flushed pink at the praise. 

“I have a thing for you, Will. And how beautiful you look carrying and caring for my children. If you don’t believe it now, perhaps you will the next time. Or the time after that.”

“Maybe on baby number ten,” Will joked, closing his eyes contentedly as Hannibal scratched at his scalp. Hannibal leaned over to brush his lips against his forehead and inhale the scent of Will and the baby.

“I’ll hold you to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Final Pam voice: God forgive me


End file.
